The present disclosure relates to a data processing device and method for a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system.
According to a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system, after a transmission site converts AC power produced at a power station into DC power and then transmits the DC power, a reception site re-converts DC power into AC power and then supplies power.
An HVDC system is applied to submarine cable power transmission, large-amount long-distance power transmission, interconnection between AC systems, etc. Also, the HVDC transmission system enables different frequency system interconnection and asynchronism interconnection.
The transmission site converts the AC power into the DC power. That is, since transmitting the AC power by using a submarine cable is significantly dangerous, the transmission site converts the AC power into the DC power to transmit the DC power to the reception site.
Such an HVDC transmission system controls a system by using a measurement value for a voltage/current at one or more points.
A typical HVDC transmission system has transmitted data on the measurement value through time division multiplexing (TDM). When the HVDC transmission system transmits measured data by using serial transmission through the TDM, it is possible to minimize optical cable usage but the TDM has a limitation in that it is sensitive to transmission synchronization.
Also, when the measured data is transmitted by using the TDM, there is a limitation in that the bottleneck of a channel increases with an increase in the number of measurement modules.